Not the Length, but the Depth
by ali.sy
Summary: On a night full of terrifying nightmares and startling secrets, Percy and Annabeth do what they know how to do best, comfort each other. On this night they realize something, it's not the length of life, but the depth that matters. (includes self harm and other possible triggers) Cover by: Viria


**This story is kind of similar to the first story I posted but this has a different outcome/take. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belongs to Rick Riordan.**

She couldn't do this anymore. She was sad. She was desperate. The memories came to the surface of her brain every time she closed her eyes. Her eyes managed to close. The nightmares started. Tartarus. She saw Percy fighting monsters left and right. Flash. She saw Percy doubled over. A sword sticking through his stomach. Flash. Percy's head was in her lap. They were both crying now. "I love you." He mutterers his last words. Flash. She feels the tears streaming down her face as she screams for help even though the only thing around was darkness. Annabeth shot up in her bed. Tears were already making their way down her cheeks. She sobbed and sobbed. No one came. Annabeth slid out of bed as quietly as she could, trying not to wake her siblings. When she stepped outside the cool breeze made her shiver as she was only wearing a tank top and thin sweatpants. It was July, the day was hot but the nights were cool. She made her way to cabin 3. Her sobs echoed through the silent night. She ran faster as the wind blew harder. She made it to cabin 3 and eased the door open. There he was. Seaweed Brain. He was so handsome even as he was sleeping. He was drooling, shirtless, and his hair was even more of a mess than it was during the day. She hated to wake him for her own selfish needs but she had to. She needed to see him. Luckily or unluckily he woke to the sound of her sobs. "Babe?" Percy whispered groggily. His voice hoarse from the lack of use. Annabeth vaulted into his arms. She sobbed harder but the sound was muffled by his bare chest. "It's okay. Im alright. You are okay. Everything will be okay." He muttered that phrase over and over again in her ear. As her sobs died down to whimpers and sniffles Percy asked her. "Do you want to talk about it?" "It was a nightmare." She replied. "Tell me about it." "At first I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes I saw Tartarus. But I finally fell asleep. The nightmare came in flashes," She bit back a sob, "First we were fighting monsters, then you were stabbed. It flashed again and you were in my lap and you, you were bleeding out," she let out a sob. "You said I love you then you died and I-I was screaming for help but their was nothing there." She buried her face back in his chest. Percy just kept running one hand through her blonde curly hair and the other rubbed circles on her back. "How about we lay down?" Percy asked. Annabeth scooted off his lap. Overwhelmed by the sudden loss of warmth she grabbed his hand. Percy didn't question it he just laid down. Percy pulled Annabeth to his chest. "I'm so sick and tired of being sad." Annabeth groaned. "I agree." He replied. "It's like a black cloud hanging over me. Us. Everybody is rainbows and sunshine. All we have is rain and misery and I'm tired of it! I'm having nightmares every single time I close my eyes! It seems you don't even have any. How are you so lucky?" Annabeth fumed. "I'm not lucky. I don't have nightmares, yes. But I have flashbacks and triggers. I have panic attacks and I bet you do too. I'm depressed. I cut myself." Percy said shakily. Annabeth violently grabbed his wrist. There was little and big cuts and scars. Some were pink, fresh scars. Some where silver in color, old. Others were just scabbed over and some were almost still bleeding. How could she not notice before! How was she so selfish and so caught up with her own needs that she missed he was harming himself. She looked up into his green eyes, the ones that had specks of blue around the pupils. The ones that seemed to change color with his moods. The ones that always looked so happy, we're dead. They were dull and lifeless. She bit back a sob. "Percy, oh my gods Percy. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Oh my god please forgive me." Annabeth yelled shakily. Percy grabbed her hands. "Annbeth. Annbeth, Babe! Calm down. We all have our own problems, this is mine. Don't worry about me. And don't you dare say it's your fault and that you're selfish. I know you. You are not selfish. Okay? You hear me?" Percy said while grabbing her waist. After both people had calmed down Annabeth broke the silence. "Percy?" "Yea?" "Can you stop cutting?" "I can try but, but I need your help." "Okay, I'm always going to be there for you." Annabeth finished. "Why don't we go to sleep?" She muttered as an afterthought. "Yea we should probably do that," Percy looked at the clock, 2:47 it read, "It's 2:47." Percy chuckled. "I don't think I can sleep." She replied. Percy rubbed lazy circles on her back and shoulders. He gave Annabeth a peck on the forehead. "I love you." Annabeth whispered. "I love you too." Soon both teenagers were off to sleep. The nightmares and memories didn't come back tonight. Two young teenagers who had been through so much in their life new one important fact. It is not the length of life, but the depth that matters.


End file.
